She's a Teacher not a Lover, I Think
by luvyduvykizzkizz
Summary: Focusing on school is hard enough without a super hot teacher.
1. Chapter 1

It's 1:42 PM and here I am doing the same thing I do every weekday at 1:42. I can't help it really… not lately at least. She leaves me drenched everyday without so much as a goodbye. So here I lay, on my bed, imagining how her soft tanned fingers would feel touching and teasing me. I can hear her gasp at my dripping juices as she slides her tongue up and down my slit stopping just short of my pounding bud. I can't fight it any longer as I run my hands down my soft breasts, glazing over my hardened pink nipples and down my tight abs. I stop mere millimeters away from my thong line letting my hands caress the exposed skin. I know I shouldn't being doing this but I need to release this tension. I dip my fingers under the red material and play with the wetness she created. Pretending her hand is the one causing me so much pleasure, I slowly pump my finger in and out and in again teasing myself every once and awhile, until I think of her face, her body, her eyes and can't control myself any longer. My pace quickens as I add another finger. Droplets of sweat begin to roll down my body, and I know with one touch I could send myself over the edge so I'm careful to avoid my enlarged clit. I don't want this to stop, I want to be able to feel her inside me forever, and if this is as close as I can get, so be it.

About an hour earlier that day….

Aidan: "the limit does not exist"

Miss. Davies: "Nice try, but, as much as it pains me to say this, lines from Mean Girls will not suffice in this calculus class. Does anyone else know the answer, Jacob, Lauren,

Alyssa?"

At the same time "8" "12" "25"

Miss. Davies: "Spencer?"

Yea baby, ohh crap real world, think, think, come on brain think. Oh right, limits

"Infinity"

"Well at least I know one person in here who was paying attention; I can always count on you Spencer"

Aidan starts to say something but I drift back into my own little world. I love math class, it's my last class of the day and my teacher is gorgeous. She is perfectly proportioned and tan, with dark hair and eyes. Her eyes always seem to just suck me into a trance that can only be broken by her voice. We always end up in these staring contests and I don't know whether she just thinks I'm really interested in math or some weird little prev. who stares at her. But either way she stares back, and I can't look away.

Like right now, she is at the board explaining some equation to the class but looking directly into my eyes.

This is a daily ritual but it still makes me a little hot and a lot bothered.

I shift in my seat wondering if anyone can tell that my face is flushed and my breathing sporadic. I desperately want to look around but it's almost as if I'm paralyzed, but in a good way.

"Spencer"

"SPENCER"

"WHAT ADIAN!" I yell, angry that he interrupted my moment

"Chill Spence, the bell rang that's all"

And just like that our 54 minutes is over and I'm left to walk home and take care of myself again.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, this little gush (girl crush) is not going to go away. I want something to happen between us, no, I need something to happen with her. I need to hatch a plan, a brilliant plan; one that will make Miss. Ashley Davies fall in love with me.

"Dress up like wonder woman and jump her"

Why I even considered calling Aidan for help is beyond my own comprehension. But he is the only one who knows I like girls and I could really use some advice.

"That's ridiculous" I proclaim, I don't even know if she like wonder woman

"That's hot" he says like the tool he truly is

"I mean, where would I even find a wonder woman costume?"

"The Halloween store" he says in a voice that just screams duh

"Right then, I'm off" I say as I jump into my Yellow Jeep Wrangler humming the wonder woman theme song while racing off in the sunset to the nearest Halloween store.

I dash in the store and fervently search for a glimpse of red or blue not bothering to notice who was behind the counter.

"Can I help you Miss." a clerk politely asks

"Yea, actually I'm looking for a wonder woman costume that will make someone fall head over heals in love with me." I say not even bothering to look up from the pile of clothes that managed their way onto the floor. I know I'm overly honest, it's a curse.

"I'm sorry we're out of those in your size, but you could try spending time with them instead."

"K thanks bye" wait what "Aidan was this just a ploy to get me to visit you at work?"

"It was not a ploy; some man just came in and bought the last lovable wonder woman costume… I swear"

"Sure buddy, you're just lucky I don't have my lasso of truth."

"But really Spencer, Who ever this mystery girl is, just spend some time with her and I'm sure she will love you."

Aw now I remember why I still talk to him, that and if I didn't he'd probably out me to the whole school.

"Hey where are you going?" he yells after me as I bolt from the store

"Well I'm not just going to sit around some crummy old shop with you when I could be writing down this brilliant plan you just helped me think of."

"Are you saying I'm brilliant?"

"Don't push it!"

Aidan was right, shocking I know, but time with Miss Davies is exactly what I need. Alone Time with Miss. Davies could be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Seamier: "Mrs. Davies…"

Miss Davies: "Excuse me?"

"What?"

"Do you see ten karats on this finger?"

"No why, did you get attacked by a rabbit on the way to school?"

Lauren: "No, you idiot, a ring, she's trying to tell you she's not married."

Seamier: "Oh well I don't think I'm ready for marriage yet… sorry."

Lauren: "YOU ARE SUCH A RET…"

"RING"

Talk about saved by the bell.

"Miss Carlin, I would like a word with you."

"Why yes Miss Davies, whatever is the matter?" I say in the most nonchalant non-excited manor I could muster.

"Spencer, you got a C on the last exam"

"Really oh my gosh I had no idea" I lie but not very well, damn my need to be honest

"The funny thing is, all your work is right and only your answers are wrong. Just like in the scene from mean girls where Katy purposely fails her tests so she could spend time with her tutor."

Busted! Why did I steal a plan from her favorite movie… thinking back why did I do all of the work to fail? It's time for some serious evasive action.

"Speaking of tutors, I think I need one. I just don't get any of the stuff we are doing."

"But you di"…

"It's just so confusing."

"Spence, I don't know what's going on, but if you really feel like you don't understand the material I am available for extra help on Tuesdays and Thursdays after school."

Yes! I think I just died and went to Miss. Davies classroom in the sky. Only there I would be the only student and rulers would not be used for measuring. Wait; did she say Tuesdays and Thursdays?

"I have soccer after school everyday until 5."

"Well…"

"But I can miss practice, no big deal."

"If you're sure." She hesitates

Oh I'm sure… In fact I'm damn skippy.

"I am, Thanks Miss. Davies."


	4. Chapter 4

It's Friday and I'm wearing my favorite TGIF shirt. It's so classic. Then again so is the fact that this shirt got us talking about primetime T.V., which got us talking about censorship, which got us talking about the elections. Why is it that we rarely actually talk about math in math class?

"So how many of you aren't 18 yet?"

Four or five people raise their hands including me. Then it comes, the eyes lock, why did I choose today to pay attention? She probably thinks I have a staring problem.

"Spence, you will be 18 by the election though right?" Miss Davies asks.

"Yea I"…

Ring… I swear there is a bell genie up there. But not the kind of genie who stars in Aladdin and sings "you ain't never had a friend like me", the kind of genie who rings the school bell every time I go to have a non math related conversation with Miss. Davies.

"Have a good weekend and thank you for coming to school" Miss Davies blurts out like she does every Friday

"Miss. Davies did you know mean girls was on this weekend?" I question

"No I didn't Spence, that's like my favoritest movie EVER!"

"I surmised, you reference it all"…

RING… I swear I'm going to kill that damn bell genie… RING… RING… what is going on here? Oh wait, that would be my phone.

"Spencer Carlin, you know that cell phones are not to be turned on during school hours."

"I'm sorry Miss. Davis, it's just"…

"No excuses Miss Carlin, this is the third time this week, I'm going to have to confiscate your phone."

"But it's Friday!" I protest but seeing the look on her face I decide to just hand over the phone. I glanced at the caller I.D. before giving it to her and noticed the call was from Aiden. Note to self, self, kick Aiden's ass later.

"You can have this back after two hours of detention with me Monday after school"

Self, kiss Aiden later. I'm such a cornball; I can't believe I said surmised earlier. And right after she asked me if I was 18 too. Wait why did she ask me when I was going to be 18, she didn't ask anyone else when they would be 18. She wants me; either that or she wants to know if I can vote so she knows whether or not to burn down the polls next month. Burn down the polls like she burned down my heart because she is so smokin' hot!


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on Spence, you never hang out with me anymore" Aiden complains the whole ride home from our weekly volleyball game Saturday morning.

"Not true we are hanging out right now"

"I mean like party hang out"

"Aiden, partying and hanging out are two different things"

"No they're not; you're just not over the incident yet"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" which is a lie I know exactly what he is talking about, and I hate when he's right

"Trust me no one cares that you and some bombshell blonde were going at it like jackrabbits in the bathroom. In fact I don't even think anyone else knows, I was just lucky enough to open up door number 1 and win the prize"

"You are such a typical guy"

"Who is in need of a wingman for tonight."

"Can't Eddie go?"

"He is in Florida, please Spencer, please come"

I do owe him one for the two full hours alone time with Miss. Davies on Monday. What harm could it really do?

"I'll go but I'm not drinking and you have to keep an eye on me"

"Done I'll pick you up at 9:30" he says as he races away in his Racing Red Pontiac Firebird.

How did I let him talk me into this? I know Alcohol makes me overly friendly and gets me into trouble. Maybe I can avoid it. Who am I trying to kid I love shots almost as much as they love me. Aiden will have his work cut out for him tonight because I'm not about to fall back into my old destructive habits.

I must have dozed off because I look at the clock and it's eight thirty. I jump in the shower, put on my make-up, do my hair, and decide to put on a tight black tee and short worn jeans skirt. As I'm pulling up my boot zipper I hear the unmistakable sound of Aiden's car backfiring. As I open the front door I hear his horn blow; what a jerk he won't even get out of his car to ring the doorbell.

"Aiden wipe the drool from your face"

"Sorry Spence but damn"

"Oh I know"

"Wanna skip the party and hop in the backseat?"

"Wanna just drive there already?"

40 minutes, six shots, two beers, and three of those pretty blue thingies later and I am ready to make some bad decisions. I used to live for bad decisions, hell I still do. Fuck where's Aiden? Oh there he is!

"Aiden, my buddy, my dawg, my home _ssssizzelette_, my… oh hello there" I say to the hot girl currently occupying Aiden's lap. "I think there's a hot tube out back if you" and before I even finished my sentence the redhead had grabbed my hand and pulled me out back and into the hot tub.

"Hey Spencer" crap do I know this girl play it cool Spence play it cool

"Hey… You… you girl who knows where the mythical hot tub _issss_" oh yeah smooth well at least she's giggling.

"I'm Kyla, and welcome to my party"

"_SSSSpencer_"

"I know, I kind of asked Aiden to bring you"

"_SSSSpencer_ like" oh god I'm drunk and half naked in a hot tub with a girl who finds my drunken blabber amusing

"Well I like Spencer" she whispers in my ear as she lowers herself on top of me capturing my lips in a sensual tango of dominance. I groan as Aiden appears and appears pissed.

"Get out now" he yells as Kyla nibbles her way down to my pulse point.

"Go away now" I say back sarcastically

"You told me to watch out for you and besides I want to go home"

"Well you weren't watching out for me when Kyla was on your lap were you?_SSSo_ just go home Aiden!"

"Fine" he says as he stormed back into the house

I hear his car pull away and I focus all of my attention back on Kyla.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up to sun blaring in my face… why didn't I close my blinds I wonder as I slowly open my eyes. God my head hurts. Wait this isn't my swirly colored comforter. Shit were am… my thoughts are interrupted when a gorgeous girl struts into the room with a Bloody Mary and two aspirin in hand, wearing only my tight black shirt and a pair of mesh short shorts. Hello… crap what was her name think, think, yelling, kissing, licking, touching, fucking, oh yeah, Keeley, Kristin, Kyla that's it?

"Good Morning sexy"

"Morning Kyla… how are you up so early?"

"It's one o'clock baby"

"WHAT!?! I'm so sorry, I've got to go"

Damn I never got her number, oh well.


End file.
